Accidents happen
by Free.Falling8D
Summary: When Naruto throws a party for his 18th, the last thing he'd expect was waking up naked next to Sasuke. But when the whole village overhears and their friends suspect something's DEFINITELY going on between them, things start to get complicated. Narusasu


**Disclaimer:** I have no rights over the characters of Naruto. I own only the plot.

…

Sakura rubbed her eyes in slow circles, sore feet padding across the floor and stepping on quite a few sleeping bodies. She looked down and arched a brow at what she was wearing which was hardly anything really. Interesting… They must've played strip poker.

The whole living room reeked of alcohol and piss which made her smile, a hazy grin spreading across her sleepy features.

Naruto would have to clean all this up and she certainly wasn't helping him.

Sakura awkwardly looks at the bare bottom half of her body and so she fumbled around and reaches for a pair of abandoned pants, slipping them on quickly. Sakura looked around. There were a whole lot of drunk, hung-over people, the room scattered with beer bottles and deflating balloons. She couldn't see Naruto anywhere, so she decided to go check upstairs. She opened the first bedroom door, to see Rock Lee half asleep on the table, his sensei wearing a pair of Naruto's sweat-pants and draped over the bed sheets.

The pinkette looked in the toilet and the pantry when coming finally to Naruto's bedroom.

Hm… Must be in there…

Sakura smirked sleepily and pushed the slightly ajar door open. She peeked in, her blurry vision clearing slightly. She squinted. Two bodies were twisted tightly together in a mess of limbs. Then she saw two familiar heads of raven-black and sunny-blonde.

Oh, holy shit.

"EEEEEEEEEEEAARRGGGHHH!..."

Sakura screamed, just as the two entwined figures shot up and apart and suddenly all three were screaming their heads off.

"EEAARGH!"

"SAKURA-CHAN! What are you doing here…? Oh yeahhh. I had a party… Holy shit, I'm naked."

"WHO DIED?"

Sakura ran out the room in flurry of pink and Naruto began to wring his hand out desperately, pointing first to himself then at Sasuke and back. Sasuke first rubbed his eyes a bit then began flailing, eventually grabbing Naruto by the shoulders and shaking him around. They both tumbled off the bed, the blankets following them.

"Y-… I! Wha… I-I… You, me. In bed. Naked." Naruto stuttered.

Sasuke grumbled angrily, rubbing his temples in obvious frustration. He wrinkled his nose as he smelt the thick scent of sex settling over them like a blanket. He made a move to punch Naruto but then fell over in pain.

Naruto reached out to grab him but Sasuke swatted his hand away.

"You idiot, don't touch me. I'm bare for god's sake… argh." Sasuke winced.

"Sasuke-teme. What's wrong?"

"My ass, you dobe. It feels like I had something rammed up my arse and…" Sasuke trailed off as he and Naruto both came to a hard realization.

Sasuke let out a frustrated moan and lay down on the carpet and closed his eyes. He could not believe this was happening. This was not happening. There was NO WAY IN HELL this was happening. He was Sasuke fucking Uchiha. He never had something up his arse. He had to produce heirs! His mother and father must be crying in heaven right now and Itachi probably laughing his ass off, wherever he was. Than Sasuke fidgeted uncomfortably as he felt a familiar pair of eyes roaming his body. Sasuke hastily pulled the blankets up to cover his abdomen.

"Stop staring, you dobe. This is your entire fault."

"H-how my fault? I can't even remember!" Naruto began to splutter, pulling up some of the blankets to cover up.

"Of course this is your fault. This is all your faul-"

"You! You teme! You dare blame this o-"

"Well this _is _your party…"

"WELL SORR-"

They were both cut short as soft footsteps began to head down the corridor and supposedly to their room. Naruto and Sasuke exchanged looks of terror as a voice rang out.

"Yo, Naruto?"

Naruto bolted up from the side of the bed as Sasuke made a feeble attempt to hide under the blankets, Naruto's hand shooting out and over him instinctively to hide him.

"Uh… Good morning, Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi looked him up and down, eyes crinkling in silent laughter.

"Well someone's looking flustered this morning…", Kakashi stated with amused eyes.

Naruto scratched at the back of his neck, laughing nervously.

"Well, it is a beautiful morning! Ha-ha."

Kakashi put a finger to his masked chin thoughtfully.

"Has it got anything to do with the fact that you and Sasuke-chan were Chum-nyan-choming yesterday?" he asked cheekily.

"WAH? Wha-… what gave you that idea? When did you see?" Naruto stuttered as his other hand went down to cover his private parts.

"A sensei knows everything to know about their students. Not that I had been looking, of course… So… did Sasuke bottom? Actually that's a stupid question. _Of course_ Sasuke bottomed. Little coward Sasuke-chan probably bailed and is somewhere brooding about his future heirs and his mom and dad. Of course he'd also be sitting in a corner crying about his broken pride and how he couldn't even top another man… "

Sasuke burst out of blankets and threw a pillow, hard at Kakashi's face.

"WHAT GAVE YOU THE IDEA I BOTTOMED?" Sasuke yelled.

Kakashi fled for his life as Sasuke blew up Naruto's room with his chidori. He really wished he hadn't taught him that wretched technique…

The explosion clattered and rattled the house, as awakening people everywhere in the house began to crowd around the exploded remnants of Naruto's room. It didn't take much time for them to match together the site in front of them. Sasuke looking angry, pissed and very naked. Naruto looking shocked, appalled and also very much naked.

Naked pretty much gave it away.

…

Sasuke slammed the door behind him in anger, eyes ablaze with fury as he threw his discarded jacket on the couch. Scratch that. Fury and anger were an understatement. Sasuke Uchiha's anger was far beyond the reach of words. He crossed his arms and began to pace his living room in quick steps.

His mind was filled with ways to get Naruto back on this. All he could think about was smashing that stupid smiling face to the ground.

'Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid Naruto, being a stupid, stupid, stupid dobe, always holding stupid, stupid parties and then ending up doing something stupid, stupid, stupid because his stupid, stupid, stupid brain is just too small and stupid to comprehend his own stupid, stupid actions. Then, being stupid, stupid Naruto, he makes the stupid idea to drag me into his stupid, stupid plans too so he can appear even more stupid, stupid, stupid, as long as making me also looking like a stupid, stupid, stupid fool who also has a stupidly stupid little stupid brain.'

Sasuke grimaced and landed with a 'poof' on his couch, his 'stupids' finally running out. He crossed his legs and plotted.

He had his plan worked well out, all written neatly on paper.

**HOW TO GET THROUGH THIS:**

**Plan A:** Ignore the stupid, stupid Dobe, Naruto.  
**Step two:** Shut Kakashi's stupid, stupid, stupid fat-ass mouth pronto.  
**Step three:** Stop anyone else who happened to be at Naruto's stupid party and just happened to stupidly witness the stupid, stupid scene of us being naked from spreading the news.  
**Step four:** Save my reputation.  
**Step five: **Once no one knows, nothing can hurt me. The whole of Konoha will stay ignorant to this 'accident' and everything will go fine.

Sasuke nodded and lay back, closing his eyes and putting down his pen, quite satisifed. He could get through this. He was Sasuke Uchiha.

…

The next day, Sasuke woke in a particularly good mood.

He brushed his teeth shinier than they had been before (if that was even possible), picked his two best red tomatoes from his garden and made a great salad, took a jog around the Uchiha Estate (four times), took a cold shower and put on a brand new outfit of clothes. Sasuke was feeling splendid in fact.

Why, may you ask?

Because today Mr Stupid was not in town or even Konoha. Naruto was off on an ANBU mission which meant Sasuke had the whole day and possibly even week, Naruto-free. As soon as he got to the markets however, he heard disturbing things, small whispers here and there.

"Did you hear about Naruto and Sasuke?"

"… it was the best party ever. Naruto's parties are always a blast… and always full of surprises."

"The minute I saw them I was like: 'Whoa crap!' but inside, I was more like: 'Well about time!'"

"I've been waiting for this for like, forever. Ever since Naruto brought Sasuke-kun back, really."

"… I can't believe Uchiha then blew up Naruto's room. Lover's quarrel, I guess… Hey! Here comes the man himself!"

Sasuke stood there, the smile previously on his face sliding off way too quickly, his eyes way too steely. A dangerous back and red aura was swirling around him, a vein on his head twitching. The temperature in Konoha seemed to drop a hundred or so degrees.

"Whoa, dude. Did someone die?" someone whispered.

Sasuke gathered up what was left of his pride and raised his chin high, turning around and sprinting off back to the direction of his house, wanting to die the whole way back. He shut the door quickly behind him and launched to his study table with a pen and paper.

Time for Plan B.

...

When Naruto came back, he was bombarded with the same old schedule.

Sakura sprinted up to him with her medical kit and fussed over him like only a woman could. After he was all bandaged up, he went to Tsunade and commented on her breasts, before handing over the mission report. Then she'd punch him through her door. He went to Ichiraku's for some ramen and Kiba gave him a good hard slap on the back and invited him over to the nearby pub with the others for a 'guy's chat'. Sakura told him to go get a shower and so he did. Then, just as he was about to take off his socks and get into bed, he froze, cerulean eyes wide with disbelief.

He shot up into a sitting position quickly. Naruto couldn't believe it, as he hurriedly scanned his day's event.

1. Came back from mission  
2. Sakura-chan healing time  
3. Hand in mission report  
4. Eat ramen at Ichiraku's  
5. Go to the pub  
6. Take a shower  
7. Go to bed

Suddenly he realised what was missing. SASUKE-TEME! Naruto fumed.

Sasuke had ALWAYS been there to greet him when he came back from a mission. Then he'd always go with him to hand in the scroll and he and Sasuke always ate ramen together for lunch. 'Eh. I'll visit him tomorrow…' he thought vaguely but as soon as his head hit the pillow, he shot up and began to get dressed. He absolutely had to see the Sasuke-bastard. It didn't feel right otherwise! Slipping a jacket over his bare chest, he ran out of his messy apartment and into the pouring rain, forgetting completely about his umbrella.

…

Sasuke lay in bed, face screwed up as if he'd just eaten something sour.

His hands were balled up at his sides and a vein twitched dangerously on his forehead. A single bead of sweat ran down the side of his forehead. His feet itched to start running. Sasuke could hardly believe it. The Uchiha was about to sleep when suddenly, he felt the need to see that dumb dobe. After all, they never spent time apart unless one was on mission. Sasuke just didn't feel _right_. In fact, he felt horrible. Grumbling angrily, he grabbed his black cloak and swung it on, pushing his doors open in frustration.

Then, he grabbed an umbrella and began to run for it.

...

Sasuke had been running for some time now, feet sploshing and squishing the muddy grass when he saw the faint outline of Naruto through the darkness and rain. He could recognise that figure absolutely anywhere.

Suddenly, he felt like running into the trees next to him and hiding. Hadn't that been his plan, to ignore Naruto forever until the idiot apologized?

Yes.

But for some retarded reason he didn't want the blonde-idiot to get a cold or something so he walked forward and stopped, watching as the figure grew closer.

"Wah? SASUKE-TEME! IS THAT YOU?" Naruto shouted, his loud dumb voice echoing for miles.

"Yes, you dobe! What the hell are you doing without an umbrella?"

Naruto laughed and ran up to him, squishing with him under the raven's umbrella without invitation. Sasuke wrinkled his nose as Naruto continued to blab on.

"Well it really is a small world isn't it? What the hell are you doing out here?"

"I would ask you the same question, dobe…" Sasuke drawled, lifting the umbrella a little higher so Naruto could fit. He saw, with upmost annoyance, that the blonde had grown half a head taller than him over the years. Goddammit.

"Maa… not much. Just felt like going for a jog." Naruto answered, putting his hand behind his head in that annoying way that Sasuke had to raise the umbrella even higher.

Apparently the dobe's arms were longer than his now too. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"… You felt like going for a jog? It's raining, dobe. Great, now you have to stay over at my place." Sasuke grumbled.

"Isn't it cool that we just met in the rain? I think its fate."

Sasuke scoffed.

"Yeah, right. Hurry up, dobe. The rain's getting heavier I think."

They ran the rest of the way to the Uchiha Estate.

As they walked through the front door, Naruto began to drip rain water all over Sasuke's brand-new tiles.

"You, dobe. Go upstairs to my bedroom and get undressed and naked. Stop wasting my time."

Naruto stopped in his tracks, water beginning to pool at his feet.

"W-Waahh…?" Naruto stuttered.

Sasuke immediately blushed and covered his mouth awkwardly. He hadn't realised how suggestive that had sounded. Turned around to hide his tomato face, he began to stutter too.

"No you, d-dobe! I meant go get undressed for a shower!"

Sasuke could practically _feel_ Naruto smirking.

"If you say so, Sasuke –chan… heh heh."

Sasuke heard Naruto begin to saunter up the stairs and as soon as his ears caught the sound of running water, he turned around and grimaced. A trail of water splattered his floor. Grumbling to himself, he grabbed a mop and began to do chores in the middle of the night. He grumbled some more. This also happened to be entirely Naruto's fault. He couldn't even believe he put up with that idiot every day. After he finished, he began to ascend the stairs, talking to himself the whole way.

"Stupid Naruto. Dripping water all over my floor and making me say stupid stuff. Argh. I wish I'd just left him in the rain…"

He undressed quickly, but decided to put on a pair of pants so Naruto wouldn't get any funny ideas and molest him during his sleep. The thought actually made him chuckle.

Sasuke fell, face-first onto the bed and rolled to the side he normally slept on, curling up in his blankets. For a minute he almost forgot Naruto was even there, or any other worry that had been running around in his head like the plague. All he could hear was the calming pitter-patter-plat of the rain on his windows and suddenly, he never felt more at home. Then, he fell asleep, forgetting even to turn off his lamp.

_Pitter, patter… plat, plat, plat… pitter… patter, pitter, plat._

He had a strange dream.

First he dreamed that Orochimaru was alive again and molested him in his sleep.

He had shuddered awake only to be in yet another dream, a more disturbing one. Black, soothing eyes swam in front of him, two recognisable lines down a kind face, framed the body of the one and only person in his world, Itachi. Except it was from before, from when Itachi was still his kind, loving brother. He'd been requesting to play shuriken with his aniki but as usual, Itachi just gave him a grin and jabbed him in the forehead. Instead of just one poke, the jabbing continued and Sasuke screwed his face up in annoyance. He began to wave his arms around in protest.

"Quit it! Stop it, aniki!"

Itachi began to call his name.

"Sasukeeee, Saaassssuukke, SAAASSUUUKKE!"

Wait… that wasn't Itachi's voice. It was too silly. Waiiiitt a minute.

Sasuke's eyes shot open and he came face to face with Naruto, who was lying on his side facing him, jabbing at his forehead. In his bed, half-naked. Suddenly, Sasuke got a feeling of de JA vu. As he began to panic, he shot up into a sitting position. Naruto grabbed onto Sasuke's naked shoulders, which only made Sasuke panic more.

"Whoa, man! Calm down!" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke breathing slowed and soon his eyes narrowed into a glare.

"What are you doing in my bed…"

Naruto threw a towel in Sasuke's face, along with a comb. Then he turned around, with his back facing toward the confused raven.

"Go on Sasuke. I need you to dry my hair! Otherwise I can't go to sleep."

"No."

"SAASUUKE…"

"Promise you'll shut up and go home afterwards?"

"PROMISE!" Naruto chuckled, holding up his pinkie.

"Okay, okay…" Sasuke grumbled. "Just get that stupid smile off your face first."

Naruto turned around as Sasuke rested one hand in Naruto's hair. He blinked in surprise, touching his own hair in the process. The blonde locks fell in his hands like silk.

"Your hair is… surprisingly soft."

Sasuke ran his fingers through them a bit more, before realizing how stupid he must be acting. Grabbing the comb, he ran them through the blonde hair softly and suddenly he felt silly, because he could remember a time he'd done this, except with another person.

"_Aniki! Aniki! Can I brush your hair? Pleeaase."_

_Itachi turned and smiled._

"_If you want, Otouto…"_

_Sasuke giggled and jumped into Itachi's lap, grabbing a small comb with fat, chubby hands. He undid Itachi's hairband and threw it to a corner of his room. He eagerly ran the comb down the dark strand, stopping as he saw Itachi grimaced. He stopped in fright, hands stopping, eyes wide. Had he hurt his aniki?_

"_It's alright, Sasuke…"_

_Long fingers ran soothingly through Sasuke's short spiked up hair and Sasuke nuzzled into it. Then he looked up at his brother with large eyes._

"_But, aniki! I want you to like it!"_

"_Oh, alright. Just a little softer, 'kay?"_

"_Okies."_

Sasuke smiled and ran a hand through the still slightly wet blond hair.

"Yo, dobe. Turn around and face me. I'm gonna dry your hair."

Naruto turns around as Sasuke covers the his head with the towel, rubbing it into Naruto's skull, trying to get the hair as dry as possible. Naruto begins to talk.

"Hey, Sasuke-teme. Remember how before, in the rain, I said "Isn't it cool that we just met in the rain? I think its fate."… then you told me I was being an idiot?" Naruto says, voice slightly muffled by the towel.

"Yeah…"

"Well… I think it's true! I mean, you remember that day?"

"I don't know what you're talking about…" Sasuke lied easily.

That was a downright lie. He knew exactly which day Naruto was talking about. He just didn't want to discuss it.

"That day I found you… You were lying there, in the mud, dying. There was so much blood, just absolutely everywhere."

Sasuke remained quiet, hands rubbing the towel around Naruto's head.

"It was one of our longest meetings really and fuck, Sasuke. I was scared. I've never been so scared in my life. It drove me to run you all the way back here." Naruto said.

Sasuke stopped and his hands dropped to his side. The towel remained on Naruto's head.

"You couldn't even look at me that day. Were you angry, tormented… ashamed? I couldn't tell. What scared me the most were your eyes. They weren't red, just black… but they told me, as if you _wanted_ to die there. Now, I've never been one to deny you anything, Sasuke, you and I both know that. But your death, there? In that horrible place? I couldn't grant you that. If there was one place I would have ever let you die it would be here, right here in Konoha."

Naruto gulped, as if telling the story made him nervous.

"You said something. I know you probably don't remember now, but you said something that made me pick you up and drag your betraying ass all the way back here. You said 'I want to go home…'. So that's exactly where I took you. I ran you back. I carried you and ran the whole way here. Sometimes your heartbeat would come a second late and my heart would stop in fear. I'm sure at one point I thought you dead, but I ran, just kept on running, so I could take you home."

Naruto lifted his hand and took off the towel, blue eyes meeting evenly with his. Sasuke shifted uncomfortably.

"It was raining that day too…"

Naruto edged forward as Sasuke began to edge back.

"Isn't that fate, Sasuke?"

Sasuke stopped in fear as his back collided with his bed frame. Wet drops dripped down Naruto's hair and hit his bare chest, much like the rain outside. Sasuke closed his eyes and waited with baited breath, wanting nothing more but to be alone and when he'd open his eyes, the last week would just be a bad dream. He could now feel Naruto's hot breath washing over him and once he opened his eyes, Naruto's face was dangerously close. Their were just centimetres apart and it was scaring the shit out of Sasuke. He hoped he wouldn't do something stupid and overreact, but that thought flew out of his mind entirely as naruto leaned a little closer.

That drove him over the edge.

Sasuke's hands shot out and pushed at Naruto's bare chest, the blonde letting out a 'oof' as he fell onto his back on the bed. Sasuke got up and scrambled off the bed, eyes wide. Naruto stared at him pointedly.

"Sasuke…?"

Deciding to set himself straight before he did something stupid, Sasuke raised a shaking finger and pointed towards his bedroom door.

"Get out…"

His voice was no higher than a whisper and when Naruto gave him a confused look, he lost it.

"Get OUT! I SAID GET OUT!"

Naruto opened his mouth to say something but Sasuke gave him no time. Hand were pushing at his back, shoving him down the stairs and finally out the front door and onto Sasuke's front steps. He looked at Sasuke's face. As he was pushed out into the rain, still shirtless, he whirled around and gave Sasuke a long look. Sasuke's expression was twisted with confusion and he couldn't tell whether the water he saw upon the face were tears or drops of rain.

Then the door slammed in his face.

…

**TBC.**

…

A/N: I'm not sure if I should continue this story or not but I'm going to give it a try.

Please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
